Arceus Anime
Arceus is a Legendary Pokémon who is the leader of the "Creation Trio" formed by Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina, as well as the "Lake Trio" formed by Mesprit, Uxie, and Azelf. By bringing the trios into existence, Arceus created and shaped the fabric of reality in the Pokémon world, making it the single most powerful known entity in the franchise. You will be brought to justice!-Arceus Origin: Pokémon Gender: Genderless Age: Preceded and was responsible for creation itself Classification: Legendary Pokémon, Alpha Pokémon, The Original One, The Original Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Sound Manipulation, Invulnerability, Body Control, Immortality B1, True Flight, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Transmutation, Matter Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Non-Corporeality, Elemental Manipulation, Reality Warping, Can create things out of nothing such as creating one of the members of the Creation Trio, Void Manipulation (Erased falling boulders out of existence), Space-Time Manipulation (Stabilized a hole in space-time that was destroying a town, stopped time, broke Palkia's bent space), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Earth Manipulation (Via Earth Power. Can also create psychic orbs that bring meteors down), Darkness Manipulation (Can use a darkness attack that deals more damage the more an opponent buffs itself up), Dream Manipulation (Heavily implied to be the booming voice informing the protagonist about Darkrai in Lucas'/Dawn's nightmare induced by Darkrai), Attack Negation (Can nullify virtually any attack that can fall under an elemental type, making it nigh-impossible to damage Arceus with conventional attacks), Attack Reflection, Causality Manipulation (Fighting without even using any of its major powers distorts causal law), Physics Manipulation, Resistance Negation (Its Battle Trozei and Conquest ability does normal damage even if the target is resistant), Forcefield Creation (Protected by a constant shield that protects it from invasive abilities such as Mind Attacks as well as ordinary attacks, can actively create them itself), Statistics Amplification, Summoning (Can call the Creation Trio), Regeneration C3, Conceptual Manipulation (Created the very concepts of Time, Space, Antimatter, Emotion, Knowledge and Willpower directly from its own being, and gave shape to the elements which would become the Pokemon Types), Resistance to Telepathy (Resisted the combined telepathic technique of Sheena and her ancestor), Dimensional BFR (functions as Sealing as well), Gravity Manipulation, Power Absorption/Power Mimicry (Can take the powers of its enemies and infuse them with the Plates) Light Manipulation, Precognition (Its Pokémon Conquest ability, Omnipotent, allows it to foresee and dodge incoming attacks), Acausality, Can hit incorporeal entities (Due to the aforementioned Omnipotent ability), Chaos Manipulation and Embodiment (Is the realization of the chaos and turmoil in the beginning) OHK (Via Perish Song that causes the user to faint), Sound Manipulation (via Hyper Voice), Can pass through forcefields with Future Sight, Healing (Via Refresh and Recover), Resistance to Spacetime Erasure, Soul Manipulation, Danmaku via Judgment (Depicted as a rapid downpour of dozens of bolts of energy in the games), Willpower Manipulation, Can breathe in space, Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Predates beings that predate beings who predate souls) Attack Potency: C2 (Overpowered Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina, when one of them alone can stabilize space-time with just their breathing or heartbeat. Caused two dimensional space-time continuums to collide with each other. Shook multiple universes upon awakening. Created a Dialga, Palkia, or Giratina without any plates) | C2 (Controls all dimensions in the Pokémon series, of which there are an unknown amount of diverging timelines and pocket realms. Created both the Creation Trio and Lake Trio, who created all dimensions along with the concepts in them, Shown to be immensely superior to Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina, even while fighting all three simultaneously.) [[Speed system|'Speed']]:EX 3 (Overpowered Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina) | Omnipresent (Exists beyond traditional space, time and matter. Its consciousness exists all across space and time) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Stated to embody the entirety of their dimension, which exists on a higher plane) Striking Strength: C3 Durability: D2 possibly (Its ability to negate attacks using its Plates makes it extremely difficult to damage or defeat) Stamina: Extremely high, likely limitless (Arceus had directly fought against Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina, created many things and concepts, including the universe, without losing consciousness and has no need to rest, as it did not become overly weak after losing a few of its Plates) Range: Extended melee range. D2 with attacks and abilities. Standard Equipment: Its Plates, which represent each of the 17 Pokémon types (Arceus does not possess a Plate representing Normal-type, as it is a Normal-type naturally) Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Created the very concept of knowledge, in the form of Uxie, from itself. Could inform Lucas/Dawn about Darkrai during its endless sleep, while he/she was in Darkrai's nightmare). Hasn't been shown to be used to its fullest capacity but it's highly likely the precognitive aspect of its ability "Omnipotent" is a derivative of this characteristic. Weaknesses: Depending on which Plates it is missing, it can be hindered or damaged by specific types of attacks (while missing the Earth, Meadow, Draco, Zap, and Splash Plates, Ash's Pikachu was able to momentarily hinder it with Thunderbolt) | Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' Judgement: Arceus can fire powerful beams of energy at the sky that fall down and hit its opponents. This attack changes type depending on what type Arceus currently is and is powerful enough to cause the likes of Dialga and Palkia to stagger with a single direct hit. Flamethrower: Arceus can shoot a stream of pure flames from its face. Blizzard: Arceus can shoot ice storms of very low temperatures at its targets. Twister: Arceus can blow one or two powerful Dragon-type twisters from its face at opponents. Time Stop: Arceus can stop time itself. Extreme Speed: Arceus immediately strikes the foes with great force, which is virtually impossible to properly react to. Gravity: Arceus pins its foe down by rapidly increasing gravity around its target. Multitype: Arceus is able to switch types based on the plates it holds. Refresh: Arceus cleanses itself, removing any inhibitory status effects such as paralysis, burns, and poison. Perish Song: Arceus lets out a melody that instantly incapacitates all who hear it (including Arceus itself) after a set amount of time. Earth Power: Arceus shifts the earth under its target to release a massive upheaval of energy. Recovery: Arceus concentrates its internal energies, quickly healing most wounds. Omnipotent: A series of abilities that appeared in Pokémon Conquest, it grants Arceus the ability to heal minor wounds between trades, strike incorporeal targets, see the immediate future, and ignore defensive bonuses and resistances. Spatial/Temporal Warp: As the creator of Palkia and Dialga, Arceus is capable of wiping things from space-time. ' Omnipotent means All powerful in Pokemon. Category:Characters Category:Tier needed Category:Updates needed